Germany
Germany Germany (Deutschland) is a new faction started in a Cold Taiga Biome. It just got one city which is named "Mohnfeste". The Leader of Germany is Inkognit0. Constitution Germany is a monarchy which is ruled by the Kaiser and the Reichstag. Reichstag Only the Könige of the vassal states, the Kaiser and the Fürsten are allowed to join the Reichstag. The Reichstag is the former Thing and got the same power. Every man participating in the Reichstag got one Vote. The Reichstag is able to elect a new Kaiser with the majority of 60% of the votes. Rights of the Kaiser (Emperor) The Kaiser is allowed to vote in the Reichstag. As the former Jarl he got the same rights as the Jarl himself. Rights of the König (King) The König is the leader of a faction bound to Germany. He is allowed to participate in the Reichstag. The Kaiser doesnt have the right to intervence in the Kingdom of the König. Rights of the Erzherzog (Archduke) The Erzherzog got the same rights as the Fürst. In case of war he commands the army if the Kaiser refuses to do it himself. Rights of the Fürst (Duke) The Fürst is the former Huscarl and so he got the same rights as the Huscarl. Civil rights Every noble (Member or Higher) is allowed to have one plot for his home. The Kaiser may change the player building if he wants to. Every noble can speak to the Fürsten or the Kaiser for influencing the Reichstag. Every noble is allowed to kill everyone in self-defence. Every noble is allowed to have contact or trade agreements to everyone on the Server. Every noble is allowed to remove people from his home. Except for the Kaiser or a Fürst. Every noble got the right to have private property. In case of stealing he is allowed to ask the Kaiser for justice. Foreign Policy The Reichstag decides over the wars, truces and allies of Germany. Germany is part of the United Factions. Germany got the vasall states Bremen and Prussia who are allied to Germany. Ask the Kaiser or a Fürst for diplomatic matters. Judical Prosecution The word of the Kaiser has the highest weight. A Reichstag can be called in for judical matters. History Constitution Germany was based on an old Germanic governing assembly. The leader of Germany was the Jarl who was able to appoint huscarls as his guards and officers. Every one in Germany got the right to participate in the thing. Free people (Member or higher) were allowed to vote the Jarl and for every important decision. Thing Every free man was allowed to call for a thing and take part in it to discuss important decisions. The topics of a thing reach from the planning of a new public building to the vote for a new Jarl. It was also used for judical matters. Rights of the Jarl The Jarl was able to claim every piece of land and every worldly goods for himself or the public inside the faction area. He was allowed to invite or kick everyone out of the faction. The only way to nominate a new Jarl was by thing. The new Jarl needed a majority of at least 60% of the votes. Only the Jarl and the huscarls were allowed to assign a spot for a free mans house. Rights of the Huscarls The huscarls were able to invite people to the faction. Also they were allowed to manage everything if the Jarl is not avaiable. Civil rights Every free man was allowed to kill in self-defence. Every free man was allowed to call out for a thing but the Jarl gotta be avaiable. Every free man got one vote in the thing. Every free man was allowed to have contact and trade agreements to everyone. Fogreign policy War may only declared by the Jarl and the majority of votes of the thing. The Jarl was able to make truce and peace treaties. Traders are welcome. No one will be killed on sight. Judical Prosecution If someone broke the law a thing was taking place and a verdict was choosed by the votes of the free men. Future Germany will develop through different stages. It starts with the Jarl and the thing as governing assembly and will proceed with monarchy. The Leader desides when the next stage is reached and he will proclaim it openly and in the council chambers. The constitution will become adjust after about 2-5 Days.